1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food waste disposers and in particular to the mounting of food waste disposers in kitchen sinks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,541 of Warren N. Kemnitz, a floor attachment for a vacuum cleaner is shown to include a tubular outlet secured around the body of the vacuum cleaner by a strap and buckle means.
In French Pat. No. 1,250,604 of M. Wambergue, a sewer evacuation device is shown for comminuting sewage such as delivered to a toilet bowl. The device is adapted to be mounted to the bowl by an overlying flange and underlying clamp ring with a resilient gasket being disposed between the flange and toilet bowl. A waste discharge conduit is connected to the body of the device by a threaded ring and sealing plastic ring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,526 of William Ohmann, a drain funnel is disclosed wherein the funnel is mounted to a lower end of a washing machine tub by means of an enlarged upper flange and cooperating locking ring engaging the underside of the tub.
George R. Coss, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,639, shows a food waste disposer adapted to be mounted to a securing ring previously secured to the sink.
Arthur A. Voudy, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,654, shows a sink outlet connection having a connector clamped to the sink outlet opening edge portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,021, Lauren W. Guth shows a bearing unit for mounting a food waste disposer in hanging relationship to a downwardly projecting outlet portion of the sink.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,490, Paul G. Dunmire shows a pipe saddle having a flexible strap adapted to be disposed about a pipe into which a branch line is connected.
Robert F. Phillips, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,009 shows a pipe saddle for attaching service lines to larger diameter pipelines, the saddle being defined by a strap clamped about the pipeline and having an opening for accommodating a standard corporation stop valve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,416, Lauren W. Guth shows a sink mount support assembly for mounting a disposer to a sink drain sleeve defining the bottom discharge opening of the sink.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,742 of John L. Preher et al, and 3,797,764 and 3,827,730 of Lauren W. Guth, disclose a sink mount support assembly generally similar to that of the Guth 3,734,416 assembly.